Les plaisirs de la chaire
by crazykaori
Summary: Bon ben je crois que le titre résume tout.... un HP/GW/FW/DM
1. Chapter 1

Ce remède …

_**Les plaisirs de la chaire**_

Disclaimers: pas à moi blabla bla... j'en ai marre de réécrire ça!!

rating: Le plus pervers qui existe!!

Slash: alors... chèèère fanfiqueuse... voilà mon premier essai de HP/GW/FW/DM (GW pour george et non pas ginny ... berk berk berk)

note de moi:ça devait être un one shot au début mais je trouvait que c'était un peu long pour en être un et surtout que couper en plein lemon était très sadique et donc particulièrement jouissif alors... cette fic sera en deux chapitre tout ce qu'il faut pour faire baver. Au faite, je l'ai écrite pour me faire pardonner de mon énorme retard pour « redonnes moi la vie ». Bon ben voilà une fic comme je les aime, perverse, vicieuses et sucrées jusqu'au bout des doitgs: _bonne lecture!!_

_**Chapitre 1: Délicieux**_

« Franchement les gars, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là. C'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça!!

-Le grand Harry Potter...

-...fait ça chochotte?

-Hey!! Non c'est juste que...

-Cot Cot Cot...

-...la chochotte se transformerai t-elle en poule mouillé?

-Tsss... Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça on continue, mais je vous aurai prévenu!! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Harry se tut, ruminant sur le fait que les jumeaux Weasley avaient encore une fois réussi à l'embobiner dans leur sale coup.

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, les deux Weasley avaient débarqué dans le dortoir du survivant et avaient déballé tout un charabia sur leur nouvelle trouvaille. Et quelle trouvaille! Ils avaient apparemment débusqué la soit disante cachette à gâterie personnelle de Dumbledor.

Et comme Harry Potter est Harry Potter, sa curiosité avait pris le dessus sur sa conscience, et il avait accepté d'accompagner les jumeaux dans leur quête nocturne de la cachette secrète à Dumby.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent, marchant à pas de loup, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les portes défilaient au fil de leurs pas et Harry se les gelait sérieusement. L'air était froid, caractéristique des soirées de Janvier où l'on n'avait pas idée de sortir de son lit pour errer dans les couloirs.

Mais bon, Weasley n'était pas synonyme de sagesse et les jumeaux illustraient très bien cela.

« Harry... ya un truc qui ne va pas? Questionna Fred, voyant le brun se frictionner les mains convulsivement.

-Ben c'est pas que j'ai froid, mais ça caille ici!

-Oh... euhm... George! Interpelle Fred

-Quoi? Répondit le susnommé, se retournant pour répondre.

-Harry à comme un petit problème de... température! »

Un instant perplexe, George fini par sourire et lança une oeillade entendue à son frère.

« Et bien, tu es un grand garçon Fred, réchauffe le! » Et il se retourna, reprenant ses examens minutieux des murs.

Le beau petit Griffondor brun était rouge de gêne et n'osait même pas lever ses yeux sur celui qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il était assez habitué aux sous-entendus douteux qu'échangeaient les jumeaux. D'ailleurs, Fred et George étaient devenus plus que des amis pour lui depuis la mort de Dark Vador... Aah merde, j'me suis tromper de film (musique de fond star wars tin tin tin tin tintin. Bon on arrête les conneries).Donc, il avait trouvé en eux le réconfort d'amis et l'amour d'amants: tout ce dont il avait eu besoin pour retrouver l'équilibre d'une vie d'adolescent.

Pourtant, leur relation était restée secrète, officieuse et Harry s'en voulait un peu pour cela; Heureusement, les jumeaux lui avaient assuré que ça ne les dérangeait pas et que, au contraire, l'adrénaline d'un amour interdit n'en était que plus puissante. Et quelle adrénaline!

Cette pulsion du sang qui battait leurs tempes à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient les endroits les plus insolites, cette peur d'être découvert qui triplait leur plaisir jusqu'au paroxysme, enfin, cet état à la limite de l'hémostase qui les comblait.

Rien qu'en y repensant, le survivant sentait une chaleur ardente embraser son corps. La morsure du froid contrastait terriblement avec le brasier de son épiderme. Il frissonnait : des frissons d'excitation.

C'est une main chaude qui le sortit de ses pensées. Elle enlaça ses doigts, lui insufflant une nouvelle vague de chaleur: une sensation à la fois brûlante et réconfortante. Un regard bleu se posa alors sur lui. Un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres, Fred avait une vague idée des pensées quelque peu salaces qui traversaient le cerveau pervers d'Harry, et n'avait qu'une envie, les satisfaire.

« Et bien, à quoi peut bien penser le bel attrapeur Gryffondor pour être passé en si peu de temps, du froid polaire à la chaleur volcanique? »

Le survivant passa dans les tons carmin, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car George venait de trouver l'entrée qu'il cherchait et Fred avait tout de suite accouru près de lui.

Assez vexé d'avoir été laissé en arrière, Harry pris tout son temps pour rejoindre le couple de roux, effervescent de par leur découverte. Il s'adossa au mur adjacent, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le charabia des jumeaux, et fixa son regard sur un point à l'horizon.

« George t'es chiant là!! C'est la troisième fois qu'on recommence! Tu es trop pressé et résulta? Tu fous la merde

-Hey!! JE ne fous pas la merde, c'est TON mot de passe qui ne fonctionne pas!

-Halala... les mecs ça ouvrent les cachette secrètes comme ça fait l'amour: ça va toujours plus vite, mais ça freine jamais à temps!

-Heu...

-Laisse tomber...

Agacé et surtout de mauvaise foi, George dévia son regard, tombant sur un Harry à la mine rêveuse. Se remémorant leur mini conversation d'un peu plus tôt, le roux se mit en quête de son bel attrapeur aux yeux émeraude.

C'est un souffle dans son cou qui sortit Harry de sa léthargie. Une chevelure rousse et des mains baladeuses lui indiquèrent l'identité de son tripoteur.

C'était George et Notre griffy le savait. Les jumeaux étaient si semblable et, paradoxalement, si différents. Le survivant pouvait les reconnaître rien qu'à leurs gestes. Fred était doux et attentionné, George, plus sauvage et impétueux. Fred préférait offrir des roses, George c'était des sex toys (MDR!! vous imaginez?! Ô mon Harry voilà un gode pour te prouver mon amour et aussi ses boules de geïsha pour... bon bon je la ferme) Fred le faisait frissonner, George le rendait incandescent.

Ce sont toutes ces petites choses qui les rendaient unique et désirables, comme à cet instant, où George suçait avec délectation le lobe de son oreille tout en soufflant dessus à quelques reprises.

« Je vois que ton problème de froid à été résolu... » Le roux n'eut pour réponse qu'une main vicieuse s'infiltrant sous son t-shirt et frôlant au passage ses tétons pleins de vigueur. Il leva les yeux dans l'intention de capter le regard émeraude, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, au coin du couloir, des mèches blondes aux reflets lunaires.

Le roux se raidit, ce qui interpella rapidement Harry. Il suivit son regard pour finalement tomber sur un beau préfet en chef blond.

Là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Déjà se faire prendre dans les couloirs après le couvre feu c'était... mais en plus par Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, ça cassait les couil... heu les bonbons. (Aucun sous-entendus dans cette phrase, merci de votre compréhension)

Le survivant décida de prendre les choses en main, et poussa George vers son frère tout en leur ordonnant de se dépêcher. Il attrapa sa baguette, et lança un petrificus totalus que Draco esquiva de peu.

Décidément, Malfoy avait l'art de l'énerver au plus haut point. Rien que sa présence mettait ses sens en effervescence, et ses hormo... heu ses nerfs en surchauffe.

« Putin Potter qu'est ce que...

-Stupéfix!!

-Double esquive Potter

-Raah!! T'attend quoi Fred? Dépêche! C'est quand tu veux!!

-Mmh... les doubles belettes t'accompagnent aussi Potter?!

-Ta gueule Malfoy!! Et puis arrête de prononcer mon nom, ça le souille d'être dit par ta sale bouche de fouine!

-Potter, Potter, Potter... Mais qu'est ce que fait POTTER dans un couloir, après le couvre-feu, et en plus, accompagné de deux weasel? » Draco haussa son célèbre sourcil blond, tout en s'approchant calmement du brun.

Harry sentait la puissance lui brûler la peau, sa magie s'intensifiait à chaque pas en avant que faisait le serpentard. Toutes ces puissantes émotions n'étaient dédiées qu'à Malfoy, tout son corps n'avait d'yeux que pour Malfoy. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Peut-être était-ce moins intense depuis qu'il était avec les jumeaux, mais, toujours là, quelque part; cette obsession pour le beau serpentard refaisait surface, resplendissante dans sa toute puissance.

« N'approche pas Malfoy!

-Mmmh...Draco s'approcha jusqu'à ce que la baguette du rouge et or touche sa gorge. Et qui pourra m'en empêcher? Toi peut-être Potter? »

Leur regard se jaugèrent, se testèrent, s'entretuèrent sans jamais perdre le contact.

Soudain, une forte poigne les interrompirent dans leur duel visuel et emporta Harry.

Malheureusement -ou heureusement, ça dépend de si les lectrices veulent un lemon avec draco- le serpentard suivit le mouvement et eut à peine le temps de passer le portrait, que déjà toute trace d'entrée ou de sortie avait disparu. Le vert et argent se retrouva dans une salle assez sombre avec, pour seul éclairage, deux lumnos au centre de la pièce. Et c'est en ce même centre que se trouvaient les trois gryffondor; un Fred et un George enlaçant un Harry Potter dont la tension magique s'apaisait au fil des mots doux.

Draco fut assez surpris. Non pas qu'il soit homophobe, au contraire, mais que le grand Harry Potter soit gay et qu'en plus, il ait une relation avec les belettes rousses incestueuses, ça, ça ne se digérait pas si facilement. Le préfet laissa ses perles grises dévier sur le visage de l'attrapeur gryffondor. Ses traits étaient détendus, ses paupières demi closes, sa bouche entrouverte et sa respiration saccadée.

Le blond se surprit à penser que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette facette du survivant et qu'elle était toute aussi excitante, si ce n'est plus, que l'expression de haine et de défi qu'arborait Potter lors de leurs habituelles joutes verbales. Car effectivement, Draco avait la trique dès qu'Harry l'insultait, oui il s'embrasait dès qu'Harry prononçait son nom avec haine; d'ailleurs, il le provoquait toujours délibérément, car à chaque fois, Harry Potter lui appartenait le temps d'une dispute. Il adorait ces yeux verts qui lui criaient de le chair pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ces émeraudes qui ne s'illuminaient qu'en sa présence, juste pour lui, ces deux joyaux qui, en ce moment, le fixaient, incrédules.

« Malfoy? »

Les yeux bleu des jumeaux convergèrent tout de suite vers lui.

« Putin...

-...encore lui?!

-C'est résistant...

-...ces bêtes là!!

Ils enlacèrent leur gryffondor brun d'une main possessive et lancèrent des regards au serpentard. Bien sûr, comme tous serpentards qui se respecte, Draco le leur rendit avec, en bonus, un sourire Malfoy corporation. (zeu veu ossiiii!!)(crazy maï: hin hin essaye encore)

« Alors... cinquante points en moins à gryffondor pour avoir été hors de vos dortoirs après le couvre feu. Cinquante points en moins pour avoir traîné dans les couloir sans permissions. Cinquante points en moins pour...

-ENCORE??

-Oui Weasley, je m'amuse comme un petit fou!

Donc je disais, cinquante points en moins pour avoir violé l'accès d'une salle, apparemment interdite. Cinquante points en moins pour avoir voulu vous cacher et enfin, cinquante points en moins en cadeau de noël, juste pour le fun!

-Nan mais c'est pas juste, va te faire foutre Malfoy!! crièrent en coeur les jumeaux.

-Mais je ne demande que ça... Malheureusement, voyez-vous il n'y a pas de trous potable ici!

-Heu... les gars?! Intervint Harry.

-OUI !!

-Hey!! Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il n'y avait apparemment plus de moyen de sortie, mais comme vous préférez vous bouffer la gueule je vais vous laisser entre macho constipés.

-Non mais pour qui te prend Potter?!

-Et bien je me prends pour celui-qui-à-vaincu-et-qui-va-bientôt-casser-ton-joli-petit-nez-d'aristo si tu continu de lui faire chier.

L'héritier des Malfoys tourna les talons d'un air indigné et alla se caler dans l'angle du mur où se trouvait jadis la porte salvatrice: LA SORTIE.

De leurs côtés, les gryffi étaient partis à la découverte du contenu de la mystérieuse cachette à Dumby qui, d'ailleurs, ressemblait de plus en plus à une cave à vin et sucreries.

« Sacré Dumby » s'exclama George, en se servant un verre de Whisky pur feu, « en plus c'est de la bonne qualité!

-Ouais, on comprend maintenant pourq- hey Harry!! qu'est ce que tu-

-Foutez moi la paix-hic- je suis-hic- le survivant j'ai autant de droits qu'un-hic- majeur!

-...

-Raah, on est bloqu-hic- bloqué ici jusqu'à ce qu'on remarq-hic- remarque notre disparition, donc je-hic- je m'occupe!!

Les jumeaux fixèrent Harry les yeux ronds. Ça n'était pas que le brun ne tenait pas l'alcool, mais à l'allure ou il descendait les bouteilles, il serait ivre mort au petit matin et...mmhm...mais quel belle perspective...Un Harry... de l'alcool... un nouvel endroit à expérimenter... et un voyeur...

En voilà une idée alléchante. Pas que les deux roux soit pervers mais... bon si, ils sont pervertis jusqu'à la moelle et la perspective d'un plan à quatre, même si cela incluait Malfoy, était très excitante.

« Tiens, je viens de trouver de la liqueur d'ambroisie! » s'exclama Harry, tout en en versant sur un de ses doigts. Il suça avec délectation ce doigt qui, d'ailleurs, était envié par des jumeaux à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé.

« Mmmh... c'est déli- » n'eut pas le temps de finir le brun, puisque deux lèvres vinrent happer les siennes à la recherche de ce doux nectar dont le survivant ventait les mérites.

« George... » râla le plus jeune griffondor, qui fut de nouveau coupé par une sensation humide sur son doigt. Le rouge et or brun ferma les yeux sous ce traitement des plus délicieux. Sa conscience lui conseillait de mettre fin à ce petit jeu pervers et tout le reste de son corps lui criait à la volupté et la luxure.

Cruel dilemme pour le grand Harry Potter qui se sentait déjà défaillir sous les doigts des jumeaux. Ou devrait-il dire plutôt les langues qui le léchaient de manières indécentes et pourtant si excitante.

« mmh...maudit jumeaux » jura Harry, finissant par céder au alléchantes avances.

Les frères Weasley sourirent en coeur devant cette victoire bien mérité. Car après tous les efforts qu'il avaient fournis pour chauffer leur petit griffondor, ils étaient affamés.

George donna un baiser brûlant au survivant, alors que son frère entamait un effeuillage tout en effleurements et en subtilités. Celui-qui-à-vaincu, pris en sandwich entre les deux roux, ne pouvait que se perdre dans ces sensations si grisantes et si... délectables.

La langue qui le taquinait était si chaude, les doigts qui le déshabillaient étaient si habiles, comment résister?

Un clin d'oeil plus tard, George déboucha le flacon que détenait Harry un peu plus tôt.

« Dis moi Harry... cette liqueur est-elle aussi bonne que tu le prétends? »

Des gémissements emplis d'impatience lui répondirent.

« mh... je vais devoir vérifier tes dires alors! »

Le roux versa un peu du liquide ambré dans le creux du cou du survivant qui frissonna d'anticipation. D'un doigt, il étala le doux nectar sur la peau du beau petit gryffi, badigeonnant son cou puis ses lèvres, redescendant ensuite sur le torse où la liqueur glissait sur les bouts de chaires qui réclamaient son attention. Harry se cambra sous le supplice et jeta sa tête en arrière, ce qui permis à Fred d'emprisonner ses lèvres pour goûter à la légère couche de liqueur qui recouvrait celles-ci.

D'un habile coup de baguettes- et sans mettre fin aux agréables caresses- l'attrapeur gryffi fit apparaître au sol une couette épaisse parsemée d'oreillers.

Tout cela n'échappa pas à l'oeil malingre de George qui, après avoir charrié le brun sur son entreprenante réalisation, les fit basculer sans autre forme de procès.

Mais où était donc passé l'amour de nos vies, notre décoloré prétentieux, la magnifique fouine aux yeux d'un bleu presque gris?

Et bien, il était tranquillement assis, les yeux rivés sur le trio rouge et or, et ses paupières n'avaient pas clignées depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, son corps suffoquait sous la chaleur tropicale et sa fidèle main droite se battait entre l'envie de le satisfaire et la fierté Malfoyenne.

Alors? Viendra, viendra pas? Cédera, cédera pas? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode des plaisirs de la chaire.

Bon je vous préviens la suite il ne me reste plus qu'à la taper et la corriger! Mais si je n'ai pas de reviews je poste rien. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus!! Nan, nan c'est pas du chantage, c'est juste de la pression!! niark niark!


	2. Chapter 2: succulent

Les plaisirs de la chaire...

Disclaimer: rien à moi, blablabla... tout J.KR... blablabla...

Rating: M

couple: vous savez tous que c'est un HP/GW/FW/DM

LISEZ LA NOTE STP: VERY IMPORTANT.

Note de l'auteur: Alors tout d'abord NON NON JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE!! Ensuite désolé pour le gros retard. Problème d'ordi, de net de béta-lectrice... enfin tout les problème du monde quoi. Ensuite désolé de ne pas avoir répondu au reviews!! sorryyyyy --!! Troisièmement, au vu des reviews, j'ai quelque peu modifié ce chapitre pour qu'il puisse plaire autant au fans d'HP/DM (que je suis) qu'à ceux des jumeaux (que je suis indubitablement aussi). J'ai donc décidé de former nos deux couples un peu plus tard dans le chapitre, et d'ensuite les réunirent à la fin dans une minuscule grande partouze comme ça tout le monde est content. Et pour finir j'aimerai savoir si vous voudriez que je fasse un troisième et dernier chapitre (avec des détails qui en frustreront plus d'une) qui éclaircira le pourquoi du comment de la fin qui vous laissera peut-être certaines questions . Indice? Nos maraudeurs (ce qu'il en reste bien sûr) et serpentard senor y sont pour beaucoup dans cette histoire.

_Bonne lecture!!_

Chapitre 2: succulent

Potter, ta peau est-elle aussi sucrée qu'elle en a l'aire? Car j'ai une folle envie de sucrerie qui m'obsède depuis peu.

Potter... ça te plairait que ma langue s'enroule autour de toi? Qu'elle te goûte jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir?

Moi, rien que d'y penser...mmh...

Et effectivement, Draco ne faisait juste qu'y penser. Sa conscience Malfoyienne avait déserté son cerveau depuis pas mal de temps déjà et avait laissé place à la lubricité de fantasmes dont l'érotisme n'avait d'égal que le tableau rouge et or qui se peignait devant lui.

Son gryffi était adossée au torse d'un des Weasley, tandis que la belette la plus sauvage le surplombait et le goûtait dans tout les sens du terme. Ils semblaient chauds, excités, impatients, exactement comme la main fine et pâle de notre serpentard adoré qui s'activait sur le tissus élégant de son pantalon.

En temps normal, un Malfoy ne pratiquait pas de travaux manuels puisque, étant un Malfoy, tous se bousculaient pour le satisfaire. Mais, en cas de force majeur, comme en cet instant, une fidèle main droite devenait la meilleure amie qu'y puisse exister. Et Draco Malfoy ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Surtout quand le bel apollon qu'est Harry Potter était en pleine action, à moitié nu, offert à son regard.

L'attrapeur gryffondor, de son côté, prenait son pied total sans une seule pensées pour notre serpentard frustré. Sa robe de sorcier avait rejoins le décor et il ne lui restait plus qu'une chemise débraillée presqu'inexistante et un jeans quasi- déboutonné.

Sa tête reposait confortablement contre le torse de fred qui butinait ses lèvres avec délectation. La sensation succulente d'être dévoré à petit feu enflammait chaque pore de sa peau, et George n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses.

Le flacon de liqueur se vidait progressivement sur le torse du brun, suivit d'une langue taquine qui aimât à tester son endurance.

Elle survola la peau mâte et luisante du survivant, goûtant parfois à la chaire musquée de ses zones les plus sensibles. Elle arriva sur les petits bouts de chaires déjà bien éveillés, mais ne fit que les titiller, tout juste pour augmenter la frustration du brun, juste pour l'emmener plus loin dans les abisses de la luxure.

Et pour ce qui était de la luxure, les jumeaux s'y connaissaient, s'exclama mentalement Harry avant qu'une main chaude et puissante s'infiltre dans son boxer pour empoigner vigoureusement son membre. Ce geste inattendu le fit sursauter de plaisir et il déglutit de travers, s'attirant les sourires moqueurs de Fred et George.

« Hey Harry faudrait pas que tu t'étrangle -Fred resserra légèrement sa prise sur la base de la verge du brun- en si bon chemin. Puis le roux fit lentement remonter son poignet, arrachant au plus jeune rouge et or un chapelet d'insultes salaces.

-Fred je te jure que si tu -aaah George arrêêêêête... »

Pour son plus grand malheur -ou bonheur c'est plus approprié- George venait de glisser sa langue sur son nombril, humectant sa peau extrêmement sensible, du doux nectar qu'est l'ambroisie. Du contraste cuisant qu'il y avait entre les puissantes caresses de Fred et les... mmhm... humides coups de langues de George, résultait l'état proche de l'extase dans lequel harry se trouvait. Dans ses derniers moments de lucidité, et ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, le regard émeraude croisa son homologue gris, plus particulièrement les yeux bleus voilés de désir de Draco, ou plus bas, sa bouche entrouverte et son souffle saccadé, ou encore plus bas, une main fine, pâle... et très très active. Ce qui, en gros, donnait un Draco Malfoy extrêmement excitant entrain de se masturber devant lui. Et cette vision déclencha une explosion de jouissance chez le survivant qui se déversa violemment entre les doigts de Fred. Il fût rapidement suivit d'un vert et argent prétentieux qui avait très bien compris ce qui se venait de se passer.

(J'ai failli couper ici!! Parce que la suite est vraiment trop cochonne pour votre bien et surtout le mien, mais le sadisme à ses limites et je serais morte de ne pas vous avoir donné la suite)

Après quelques seconde de repos post-orgasmiques, Harry se redressa et tomba sur deux paires d'yeux bleus surplombés, pour l'un de mèches rousses et pour l'autre, de mèches blondes. Tout deux arboraient un sourire des plus sadique et lubrique qui soit. Une voix à son oreille lui souffla chaudement que c'était mal barré pour son popotin. Et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Car Fred avait raison, il pressentait que la suite allait particulièrement déplaire à son petit derrière.

Quelques mouvements de bassin plus tard , l'attrapeur gryffondor pouvait sentir un désir turgescent calé entrre ses reins et des mèches rousses chatouiller son cou: Fred pratiquait le peau à peau alors que face à lui se trouvait George qui, après avoir viré les dernière barrières vestimentaires, s'appliquait à redonner vie à son petit 'ryry.

(Interlude publicitaire (il est deux heure du mat donc m'en voulez pas): Un latex à toute épreuve, un goût à votre goût (T.T'), de la qualité! Ne cherchez plus, voici DUREX préservatif à la folie des grandeurs)

Donc, petit 'ryry commençait à se dresser et George en était plus que satisfait. Il se releva et laissa son Harry au bons soins de son frère et Malfoy pour partir à la recherche d'un élixir un peu plus... stimulant.

« Hey mais où tu vas comme ça je... tenta de râler le plus jeune quant son regard tomba à nouveau sur le blond qui le fixait intensément et dont les vêtements glissaient mystérieusement au sol. Il ne se doutait pas un instant du plan machiavéliquement vicieux qui avait germé dans le cerveau serpentard de Draco. Et bizarrement, ce plan avait de nombreux points commun avec celui des jumeaux.

Sauf que...

Potter je vais te montrer ce qu'est le désir! Ce que c'est que de désirer sans jamais obtenir. Je vais te rendre fou Potter, fou jusqu'à que tes belettes ne te suffisent plus!

Sauf que son plan n'incluait qu'Harry , juste son survivant, rien que SON Harry Potter enemi de toujours.

Il voulait que le regard vert s'ancre au sien. Pas pour de simples insultes, non. Pour qu'il l'ait en sa possession et qu'il se perde dedans.

Draco nourrissait, depuis sa première rencontre avec le grand survivant, une obsession irrationelle pour le gryffondor. Il sentait à chaque fois l'effluve magique dont le brun émanait à chacune de leur altercation et il savait qu'elle lui était entièrement destinée.

Ce qu'il voulait? Harry Potter. Ce qu'il aimait. Harry Potter. Ce qu'il haïssait? Harry Potter. Et il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de le posseder, ce que le sud de son anatomie approuvait à 200 pourcent.

Pendant ce temps, George marchait entre les allées d'objets et de boissons en tout genre tout en réfléchissant à la nuit qui n'était pas prête de se finir. Son plan ne se déroulait pas vraiment comme prévu mais bon... on ne faisait pas toujours ce qu'on voilait dans la vie et particulièrement quant il y avait un Malfoy à proximité. Ceci dit, Harry semblait excessivement chaud ce soir et il fallait qu'il retourne s'en occuper dans les plus bref délais. Après cette courte méditation et une petite pensée pour son membre qui n'avait pas perdu de son volume, le roux attrapa une élégante bouteille qui, à première vue, paraissait être du sirop de menthe. Il l'ouvrit et huma légèrement le goulot. Un parfum enivrant envahit ses sens. C'était piquant, délicat, un arôme puissant mais subtil. Un enrobage de douceur pour un cœur de fraîcheur (lol! LA pub pour tic-tac). C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le regard émeraude descendait le long des courbes alléchantes qui se dévoilaient à lui. Une peau pâle, un regard qui pour une fois semblait chaud comme la braise et des muscles fins apparemment sculptés pour les activités nocturnes de haute intensité. Voilà la façon dont on voyait Draco Malfoy à travers les yeux du célèbre et surtout très chaud Harry Potter. Le spectacle était... hypnotisant ; cette façon si sensuel qu'avait le préfet de se déshabiller, lentement, le tissus coulant sur son corps athlétique était tellement... tellement... le brun ne trouvait même pas les mots pour la décrire. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'index du serpentard qui jouait indécemment avec sa langue. Ce doigt long et fin qui caressait ces lèvres si attrayantes, cette langue qui le titillait, le taquinait dans de salaces sous entendus; qui descendait dans ce cou si gracil caresser sa jugulaire, puis effleurer son torse tout en écartant les pans de sa chemise. Il termina sa course dans la caresse aérienne d'un fin duvet blond qui...

« AAAAh... qu'est ce que... mhmm »

Une sensation froide et piquante venait d'envahir la partie sud de l'anatomie de notre brun gryffondorien qui, en tout bien tout honneur, s'était redresser et avait renversser le responsable.

A son agréable surprise (ouais bon il s'en doutait mais bon c'est pour le suspens) George se trouvait emprisonné sous lui, un sourire des plus diabolique ornant ses lèvres. La position émoustillait quelque peu Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude du sentiment de domination qui l'envahissait. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes (ouais faut pas pousser non plus!).

« Alors beau brun, tu daigne enfin poser les yeux sur les Weasley que nous sommes?

-Oserai-je ne poser que mes yeux?

-Wow notre 'ryry fait son rebelle! J'aime assez... mais bon tu es bien plus performant dans la passivité!

-...

-Heu... 'Ry?

-...

-...hum hum (raclement de gorge de George)

-Dis j'ai bien entendu là?!

-Heu...

-Non mais je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris! Tu peux répéter?!

-Attend Harry c'est pas la peine de t'emporter comme ça je vais... »

L'attrapeur gryffondor se redressa et s'arracha à la confortable place qu'il occupait sur les hanches du roux.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas bouder?

-Non non

-Ouf...

-Je vais faire pire! Accio chemise! »

Harry se releva et enfila sa chemise. Un silence impressionant et surtout estomaqué s'était installé dans la salle. Le survivant paraissait contrarié à la plus grande incompréhension de George qui voyait sa folle nuit de sexe débridé s'envoler. Une once d'espoir lui revint quand il le vit revenir vers lui. Mais peine perdu, le brun ne fit que lui prendre la bouteille de sirop des mains pour ensuite lui tourner le dos.

Fred s'approcha de son jumeau, le visage neutre trahi d'un micro-sourire moqueur. « Et c'était George Weasley en direct de Poudlard !! Là mon vieux t'as fait fort »

Du côté du survivant, un infime pourcentage de sa personne se sentait vexé par les paroles de George, et tout le reste se congratulait, très modestement évidemment, de la performance potteresque qui venait d'être accomplie. Et oui, Harry et son cerveau complètement dérangé avaient échafaudés, en même pas trois secondes, un plan pour rejoindre le Malfoy de leurs pensées. Bon faut dire que sa petite crise improvisée était un peu partie en freestyle mais bon, tout les moyens sont bons pour satisfaire sa libido. Et puis, quel charisme, quel jeu, quel classe, si ça c'était pas de la graine d'acteur!

Donc tandis qu'Harry Potter s'imaginait au festival de cannes, Draco Malfoy, lui, se demandait si son meilleur enemi n'avait pas pris quelques substances illicites qui aurait griller le peu de neurones qui lui restait. Idée très vite remplacée par le sourire séducteur d'un certain brun qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Le rouge et or s'agenouilla au sol et pris place sur les cuisses du blond, le regard brûlant d'envie

« Et bien George, tu observeras que...

Harry passa sa langue le long de la mâchoire du vert et argent, tout en glissant ses mains sur la chemise qui entourait le poignets du blond.

... que la domination est un art que je maîtrise à la perfection! »

D'un coup de baguette, il entrava les poignets de Draco qui, il faut le dire ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Le décoloré tenta de se plaindre mais se perdit dans une bouche acceuillantesement Potteresque (nda: vous trouverez se mot dans le petit kaori page 45)

Sa langue se faisait lécher, aspirer, mordre. C'était violent , excitant comme il se l'était imaginé. Sauf que... normalement, il n'était pas en dessous!

« Pottemrhglbmgqlmm... »

Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'emprise du brun et eut quelques regrets mais se repris bien vite. Que diable! Il était un Malfoy que dis-je, un serpentard!

« Potter... il y a un truc qui cloche tu ne trouves pas?!

-Effectivement, tu parles trop Malfoy!

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Potter! Toi en haut, moi en bas... Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas! Et encore moins à toi!

-Tsss... Et bien un Malfoy apprend! »

Et sur ces derniers mots très autoritaire Harry fit sauter le bouton du pantalon de son blond. Et sauter était un euphémisme, car il l'avait carrément arraché. Le pauvre petit bouton roula, roula jusqu'à ce qu'il bute sur les doigts crispés d'un George en proie au pires tourments.

« Fred... ar... arrête ça...

-Et si je n'en n'avait pas envie?

-Je ne suis pas un cobaye alors... Ahh... arrêtte ça tout de suite!

-Mais notre 'ryry n'est pas disponible pour le moment (veuillez laisser un message après le bip) alors faut bien que je test nos produits sur quelqu'un!

-... je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir concocté une potion de ce genre!

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est le résultat!

-...Fred...

-Oui?

-Sale pervers!

-Merci du compliment!

-Mais tu pourrais quand même enlever le sort!!

-Nan... j'aime assez être au dessus, c'est grisant ce sentiment de possessivité, de pouvoir. Faudrait que j'essaye plus souvent. En plus si je te délivre -et je te connais- tu vas me sauter dessus comme un mâle en rut.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis sauvage!

-...hum hum (raclement de gorge de fred) »

Mais bon, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Fred avait totalement raison. C'est pourquoi, il maintint le sort qui retenait son jumeau au sol et continua son traitement. La potion était simple et donnait à celui qui l'appliquait le pouvoir de rendre la sensibilité de sa victime à fleur de peau.

Fred s'enduit donc les mains de potion et retraça, de son doigt, la mâchoire de son frère.

Il sembla soudainement à George que tout les pores de sa peau frémissaient, que ses terminaisons nerveuses suivait le mouvement et qu'une flamme minuscule mais intense lui brûlait la peau. Le toucher de Fred consumait sa raison et attisait son désir.

Dire que ça ne faisait que commencer!

Les doigts fins du roux arrivèrent enfin aux lèvres de George qui était quasi-immobile, frissonnant d'appréhension. Ils titillèrent d'abord la chaire rose, s'amusant des sursauts qu'il provoquaient. Puis, de son index, Fred caressa lentement la bouche de son vis à vis qui tremblait tant las sensations étaient fortes.

En quelques secondes, les doigts laissèrent place à un baiser tendre, passionné, comme savait si bien les donner Fred. Le genre de baiser qui calmait le brasier pour mieux faire fondre le cœur.

Quand enfin leurs lèvres se quittèrent, George le souffle court tenta de reprendre ses esprit. Peine perdu, car déjà son frère reprenait son exquise torture. Et tout son sang palpitait d'impatience, tout son corps vibrait d'appréhension; ces paroles même se perdaient dans d'innombrable suppliques dont l'écho retentit jusqu'aux oreilles d'un certain brun passablement énervé dont labaguette était pointée sur la gorge du vert et argent (qui rappelons nous, se retrouve avec un ryry sur les cuisses).

« Tout allait tellement bien avant que tu ouvres ta grande gueule Malfoy! Si tu vraiment qu'on prennent tout les deux notre pied, tu vas ravaler tes putins de sarcasmes aristocratiques et la fermer!

-Je pourrais peut-être fermer ma magnifique bouche si la petite pucelle que tu es ne se prenait pas pour ce qu'elle n'est pas!

Harry jeta un regard de pur mépris au blond et recula de quelques centi-métres.

-Tsss... je suis sûr que les serpentards qui te servent d'amis, seraient beaucoup plus coopératifs à ta place! »

L'attrapeur rouge et or se sentit brusquement basculer et attérit dans le cou du serpentard.

Les lèvres brûlantes d'un désir violent, Draco lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Ecoute moi bien Potter, tu m'appartient... corps et âme!

Son souffle était chaud. Sa voix sûre, possessive, envoûtante... et son odeur... comment résister?!

-Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi Harry! »

Ce dernier murmure fit frissonner ledit Harry, à qui il n'en fallut pas plus pour abandonner tout conscience. Dans un élan du coeur -et surtout du corps-, il happa les lèvres du démon de ses nuits dans un violent baiser où se mêlait passion et rage. Leurs langues luttaient pour la domination, quand soudain Draco mordit brutalement le survivant qui se cambra, la lèvre en sang. Le blond en profita pour dévorer la gorge qui lui était offerte, perdu dans l'ivresse du moment.

« Délivre moi Potter! »

L'ordre ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'autre chose et le rouge et or sourit tout en nettoyant sa lèvre ensanglantée. Même à sa merci, Malfoy restait Malfoy, sans gêne, tout en noblesse... A moins que peut-être...

« ...Harry... »

Peut-être que c'était lui qui était à la merci du serpentard... Malfoy qui l'enflammait, Draco qui l'attirait dans les abysses du désir à la recherche de l'assouvissement qu'ils traquaient depuis.. des années peut-être?

Harry sentit deux lèvres emprisonner l'un de ses tétons: sensation électrisante à cause de laquelle il ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer (mais non bande de perverses, pas encore) ses ongles dans le dos du blond. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de le gorge de celui-ci pour qui la douleur semblait se mouvoir subtilement au plaisir. Le prince des serpentard adorait les rapports violent qu'il avait toujours entretenu avec le survivant. Comme si... comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'exprimer entre eux que d'une manière brutale. Peut-être pouvait-on traduire cela par de l'impatience?

L'impatience de se trouver, de se toucher, de se laisser brûler, consumer par ce feu dont on ne peut plus détacher le regard, qui nous attire inexorablement ver lui.

« Aaah... Potter... Harry... MERLIN C'EST FROID!! »

Les doigts fins d'Harry, empreint d'une substance non-identifié (pour draco évidemment), se mouvait impatiemment sur son ventre avec apparemment pour destination un désir non-assouvi.

Les mains légèrement bronzées laissèrent sur leur passage des tracés glacés qui se transformèrent très vite en sentiers de braise.

Une odeur sucrée et piquante atteint bientôt les narines de Draco qui reconnut l'arôme délicieusement brûlant de la menthe. La curiosité piquée à vif, il abaissa le regard pour tomber sur un gryffondor dont la langue était fort occupée à retracer ses abdos, puis à descendre sur son aine, pour enfin atteindre l'objet tant convoité.

Mais elle ne fit que le titiller, le picorer tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour ensuite remonter qui n'attendait que ça. S'en suivit un baiser débordant de luxure tandis que la main mentholée de Harry empoignait fiévreusement la verge tendu du préfet. Une main caressant tendrement les cheveux décolorés, notre ryry dévorait littéralement Draco , autant de sa bouche que de son autre main dont les mouvements s'accéléraient dangereusement.

Au bord de la jouissance, le blond ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le plaisir avenir. Mais le rouge et or ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis et, ayant bien d'autre plans en tête, stoppa tout mouvements.

Surpris par le manque de... ben justement de mouvements, notre frustré serpentard rouvri ses paupières et percuta un regard espiègle des plus lubrique. Harry semblait avide... presqu'affamé. Et c'était exactement dans cet état que le gryffondor se trouvait. Il avait faim, faim de luxure, faim de serpentard, faim de Draco.

L'attrapeur vert et argent sentit plus qu'il ne vit son membre pénétrer une antre chaude et étroite (j'ai faillit écrire « se faire empalationner » halala trop conne!). Harry venait de s'empaler sur lui et mouvait, à présent, lascivement son corps de haut en bas. Les yeux fermés tout deux par le plaisir, nos deux poudlariens subissaient les assauts d'un orgasme qui commençait à douloureusement, pointer le bout de son nez.

Le brun accéléra le rythme, leur arrachant des gémissements rauque et animal. Le plaisir, Draco en était submergé; ses hanches suivaient le mouvement comme elles le pouvaient, faisant entrevoir à notre tueur de voldy national le septième ciel. Mais lui en voulait plus... plus fort, plus profond...

Le survivant ouvrit alors les yeux sur un Malfoy dévoré par le plaisir. Tableau si érotique, si excitant... Il posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de son visage et prit appui au mur pour faciliter les mouvements de son bassin. La position un peu plus confortable, il reprit ses aller et venu sur le membre gorgé de sang. La cadence s'accéléra une nouvelle fois, plus rapide, plus puissante.

Nez à nez, leurs souffles saccadés s'emmêlait dans la brusque harmonie de leur corps.

C'est dans une énième descente que les deux enemis se libérèrent violemment...

« Fred... je t'en prie... c'est une véritable torture... Aaah.. non pas làààà!! »

George n'était que râles et suppliques sous les phalanges brûlantes de son jumeau (qui rappeleons nous, sont enduis de potion). Son corp implorait libération. Malheureusement (pour lui et heureusement pour nous) cela n'était pas dans les priorités de Fred qui effleurait perfidement sa virilité. Il jouait à un jeu vil, perfide, sournois. Si... serpentard sourit-il alors qu'il caressait de son pouce le gland rougit de George. Et il sembla à celui-ci que l'on venait de lui graver dans la chaire les empreintes digitales de son fraternel (tel une plaque d'immatriculation! Lol 3:41 am je débloque). Le toucher était si intense qu'il crût jouir sur le coup. Mais faux espoirs: le fatum en avait décidé autrement.

Un surprenant coup de langue le transporta au cieux. Son corps s'arqua sous la surprise et ses doigts rejoignirent sa bouche qu'il se mordit violemment. La tension de son corps était beaucoup trop élevée, autant pour lui que pour Fred qui accueillait généreusement son jumeau entre ses lèvres, chaudement, profondément, comme il savait si bien le faire.

A peine quelques mouvements buccaux plus tard, George sentit une vague de chaleur l'emporter: violent décharge électrique le transportant dans un monde emplit d'angelots roux aux visages si semblables au sien.

Doucement, deux lèvres vinrent le cueillir sur son nuage, le ramenant dans une réalité où une verge très très très tendu frottait contre sa cuisse.

Décidément, son frère pensait toujours aux autres avant lui-même, une qualité dont lui, ne pouvait pas se passer depuis leur naissance. D'ailleurs, Fred tout entier lui était indispensable: son odeur, ses yeux, son caractère si tendre, ses mains, son petit côté sournois qui l'excitait tant; sa voix... oui sa voix, cette voix si rauque qui lui murmurait de doux mots... Ressemblant étrangement à des « j'ai envie de toi George! » ou encore « prend moi bien profond » et peut-être même des « défonce moi jusqu'à ce que j'en étouffe! ». Mais bon, peut-être n'était-ce là que les délires d'un adolescent aux hormones volcaniques. (bon je vous rassure, george n'est pas encore fou, et donc fred est bien entrain de débiter des « propos » bien salaces. Mais comprenez-le, depuis le temps qu'il bande, c'est à en perdre la tête!)

Le désir ravivé par des gestes et des paroles des plus suspectes, George fit basculer Fred sous lui et le retourna afin qu'il soit à quatre pattes et que lui ait une vue panoramique sur un magnifique postérieur. Soudain, une idée influa à son cerveau. Il attrapa le flaco de potion non loin et s'enduit les doigts du liquide . Une fois fait, il chuchota à l'oreille de son frère qui frissonna d'appréhension, puis pénétra l'antre chaude qui n'attendait que lui. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et un cri perçant envahi la salle. Niark niark niark, la vengeance était très jouissive se dit George tandis qu'il repensait à sa précédente expèrience potionnaire.

Les gémissement et halètements le sortirent de sa rêverie tant ils semblait quémander le passage au niveau supérieur. Après une grande respiration, il s'enfonça lentement en Fred, appréciant l'étroitesse de son frère mais aussi la chaleur de la potion qui leur brûlait subtilement la chaire.

Bien vite, Fred amorça les premiers coups de hanches. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il était bien trop impatient pour céder aux quelconque caprice de son frère, surtout si celui-ci avait décidé de le torturer pour lui rendre la pareille.

C'est alors que les de boutoirs s'enfilèrent et que les mouvements frénétiques de leurs bassins s'accélérèrent. Ils perdirent bien vite le sens de la réalité. Ne comptait plus que leurs corps et cette sensation d'être enfin complet pour atteindre le septième ciel.

Un puissant coup de hanche et Fred se libéra dans un long râle d'extase. Pourtant, George continua ses vas et vient, se retenant le plus possible pour ne pas jouir et rallonger ainsi l'orgasme de son jumeau.

Mais après quelques poignets de secondes, il n'y tint plus et joui à son tour... mer de plaisir dans un océan de satisfaction... Ereintés, ils s'écroulèrent, les yeux voilés de plaisir.

Quand enfin ils reprirent leurs esprits, les jumeaux se redressèrent et s'adossèrent à quelques coussins, tout en nettoyant d'un rapide sort.

Un coup d'oeil plus loin et ils virent Harry s'approcher, la mine réjouie et sa chemise débraillée sur son dos, suivit d'un Draco Malfoy en boxer à la démarche encore plus triomphante qu'avant.

Arrivé au niveau des deux frères, le brun s'assit le sourire ravit et accueillit le serpentard entre ses jambes.

« Alors? S'enquit-il à l'intention de George.

-Et bien... la nuit est loin d'être terminé... et j'ai encore faim! »

Tous rirent de bon coeur à la réflexion promesse de débauche. Après quelques minutes, les taquineries pointèrent le bout de leurs nez et les blagues salaces finirent par fuser jusqu'à ce que...

« Ohh putin... Weasley où est-ce que tu as ... que tu as appris çaa... ahh!! »

Alors que leurs ébats reprenaient de plus belle, on pouvait, si l'on tendait l'oreille, entendre les pas d'un petit groupe assez... enfin bon...

« Black!

-Mais chuteuuh! J'ai l'impression que notre plan fonctionne à merveille!

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Black! Surtout si cela concerne ton bâtard de filleule!

-Arrête de radoter snivellus! Et puis d'abord ya aussi ton filleule à l'intérieur!

-Et si vous faisiez un peu moins de bruits!

-Mais mooonyyyyy!! C'est lui qui a commencé!!

-Lucius veux-tu bien enlever ta main de là!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que mon fils qui profiterait des plaisirs de la chaire!

PEUT-ÊTRE THE END!

Voilààà!! Alors? Alors? Je vous ait pas déçu j'espère? A la hauteur de vos cochonnes espérances? Vos avis siouplait!!

Très bien maintenant à vous de voir si vous voulez un dernier chapitre avec en vedettes snape, sirius, rémus et lucius avec en arrière plans notre quatuor composé de ryry, dray et les jumeaux. Sorte de prologue-épilogue quoi!!

Arrigato,

Harry gateaux (blague d'une couillone de bêta)


End file.
